Fulfilling Destiny's
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: One day on modern Earth...Hannah, an old friend of Sonic and crew gets pulled into a mysterious portal and sent to Station Square where she has to face new and old enemies with the help of her noble friends. Can they survive the brutal battle coming upon them or will romance defeat their spirits?


Chapter 1

_I felt the adrenaline of running to the park with my closest friends. In front and beside me where Elizabeth, Molly and Lizzy who were laughing and teasing each other to hurry up before they turn into an rotten egg._

_ My Uggs hit the hard ground as we reached the park. Molly, Elizabeth and I were talking and laughing but Lizzy had something else in her mind as she was staring at the pond. " Lizzy, whats wrong?" I asked my friend who's facial expression was zombie like. " T-the pond." _

_I couldn't help but look in the direction of the pond, it was bubbling like someone had put a potion in it. " What the hell?" I heard myself shout outloud and walk towards the supernatural event. _

_" Hannah, don't!" My friends tried to stop me but i put an arm over them like an protective sibling. " Run and go get someone, i'll stay here." They hesitated but followed my orders. _

_" _**_Hannah.."_**_ I slowly faced the pond as it whispered my name, loud and clear. " _**_Come closer..." _**_I found my self moving closer and closer to the voice, the voice inside the pond._

_It was like a whisper, a small whisper that you had to really listen to too know what it was saying, but not only was it talking to me, it was pulling me in. " Ahh, stop! Stop!" I tried to kick the invisible force bringing me in but nothing stopped it as i tripped and fell making my right Ugg fall into the pond. I felt something grab my skinny ankle, nothing is stopping this thing from getting me. " Wha-what do you want from me." _

_ I felt the invisible hand dig it's nails into my skin, very hard. "_**_Help."_**_ I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to pull the hand off me but it didn't budge. " Get-off-me." I grabbed a fistful of dirt in my nails as the stupid hand wouldn't quit. _

_" HELP! PLEASE!" I cried out to anyone that could hear my voice in the sunset. " HANNAH!" I heard the faint voices of my friends running towards me with my mom. _

_I tried to open my mouth to reply but i felt my legs hit the slimy pond. _**_" It's too late, your friends can't save you, you have a destiny to fulfill." _**

_My mouth gaped and i felt the crystal blue water hit my waist. " Go le-" The water was now up to my chin and i closed my mouth ready for my creepy death._

_My whole head hit the water and the hand pulled me lower and lower untill i saw a see through portal, It showed a pretty sky with clouds around it. _**_" Now go, they will need you." _**_I felt the hand push me into the portal. _

_My hands were flailing around as i fell deeper and deeper into the clear blue sky. I tried to scream but i knew no one would be this high up and hear me. _

_I tried to look at the ground below me but my dark hair was getting in the way. I tried to control my body to where i could fall faster to see where i was going but i had no control what so ever. _

_" Ok, mysterious scary voice, this is your time to tell me what to do." I chuckled nervously to the air around me. But no responded as i expected. _

_" Or you could let me die, thats cool too." I sarcastically remarked as a piece of my hair flew out of the way so i could see where i was going at least. _

_It had turned out i was going closer and closer to a city. "Perfect, just perfect i'm going to die as flat as a pancake. Thats exactly how i wanted my funeral to be." I thought to myself i was only a few feet away from the hard ground._

_I closed my eyes and prepared for my saddening death as i plummeted to the grass with a boom._

I awoke by voices hovering above me." She looks familiar, don't you think Bocoe?" My vision was blurry but i could see three robots in front of me.

"Decoe, you woke her up!" Bokkun whined at the gold, slim robot.

I sat up and looked at the three robots who were too busy arguing. "Holy crap. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun?" They seemed to stare at me in horror and flailed their arms around.

"Great now Dr. Eggman's going to get mad!" Bocoe placed his hands on his hips.

"It's all your fault, Decoe!" Bocoe pointed his finger at Decoe who rolled his red eyes in frustration. The three started arguing again and i just had enough of it.

"Ok, we can settle this quietly." I managed to get out of my mouth but they weren't paying attention, Decoe was on top of Bocoe beating him with a bat and Bokkun was too busy trying to pry Decoe off Bocoe.

I cleared my throat and decided to go for plan number two. "SHUT UP!" They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me in surprise. I felt the heat rush up my face in sudden embarrassment and awkwardness. " Uh yeah..."

Soon after my outburst, footsteps clicked against the metal floor. The three robots looked towards me in anger. " Now look what you've done." Decoe whispered towards me and i gave him a snarl in response.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, it almost made my heart stop in fear. " Ah, it seems you have finally woken up." The voice struck me familiar in my memories.

The man walked in and looked at me in amusement. He wore glasses and had a mustache. "Eggman." I growled under my breath as he sat by the huge screen next to me.

He turned his chair around to face me. "Hannah, it's been years!" The name was gasped among the three robots and they blushed at me in awkwardness. "Three." I answered back trying not to show any emotion.

Eggman played with his fingers."How old are you now?" I raised an eyebrow and wanted to tell him to do the math himself but i held that thought untill it was needed. "Fifteen."

"Your the same age as-"

"Sonic, yeah i know." I tried to get up but was restrained by being cuffed to the bed. "You can't get up unless by my orders." Eggman stood beside me eyeballing me.

"Well why not?" I snarled towards his direction. He furrowed his eyebrows and studied my face. "What happened to you?"

I sneered at him and widened my eyes. "What do you mean by that exactly?" He seemed afraid of me, the new me.

"Your personality was so bubbly and sweet when you were first here, but now your bitter and cold." He flickered his eyes to the ground to my dark brown ones. " It's called growing up, you should try it some time."

I could tell he rolled his eyes behind his glasses. " Teenagers." I heard him mutter behind my back. I couldn't help but have an sudden urge to snicker.

" I bet your tired of me, right?" I dragged the "i" in right so he could get more annoyed than he already is. I know how to push his buttons.

He lets go of the keyboard and i see the smirk written all over his face. "If you think i'm going to let you go that easily-"

I snorted at his "threat". "Oh, i'm so scared."

"Just let me go, we both know i don't belong here. I'm supposed to be with Sonic and the other's." He spun the chair around and moved closer.

"Exactly, your supposed to be with Sonic." It was at that moment when i finally realized what he was doing.

"Your using me to get to Sonic and his friends." The smirk on his face grew.

"You do realize i'm most likely going to break out of here, sooner than later." A easy plan was scrolling through my mind as he walked out of the room. _Haha, he's so stupid._

I squeezed my hands from the over sized cuffs and jumped out of the bed. I took a sneak peek to see if any of his robots were waiting for me to just run and jump over them like Sonic does.

I started walking with my Uggs that were very heavy on my feet. _Stupid boots, cant even run in them. _

_"Intruder Alert!" _It must have been an alarm to keep me inside the room at all cost. "Maybe Eggman isn't as stupid as i last interpreted him as." I bent down and took off my boots and held them in my hand.

"Ok Hannah, time for you to show off your running and jumping skills you've improved the last three years." I smirked to myself and waited for the robots to come.

"Hey idiots, i'm right here!" I sarcastically waved my Uggs around as their eyes turned red, it was not attractive.

I took a few steps back and gave it my best shot. I sprinted towards the robots and jumped right at the tip of the heads and jumped like a frog to the ground.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed as my plan worked out as perfect as i thought it would to the exit. I stopped to make sure i had remembered everything.

I put my hand inside my boot and felt something rectangular and smooth. "Good, i remembered my phone." I opened the door and saw that it was still crystal clear outside.

"Now all i gotta do is find a blue hedgehog pass by."I looked around but didn't see one."No blue hedgehogs today...i guess i'll just have to go to Chris's house." I made a run towards The Thorndyke's as fast and soon as i could.

Ok, all you have to do is tell them what happened, and it'll be ok because they will believe you. In the mist of my own thoughts i found myself at the front door and rang the doorbell.

I felt my heartbeat like a drum in the fastest beat ever as footsteps were getting closer and closer to the door. Out of the corner of my eye i saw the doorknob turn slowly like a horror movie. I felt myself gulp as the door opened, it was Ella. _Amy and I would help her make lunch for elegant parties and go grocery shopping with her, she was a good friend of ours._

I stood before her wearing a v-neck, grey sweatpants and the Uggs i placed back on my feet. My lips stretched out in a small smile in which i hoped to get back.

"Hannah."Her eyes widened and she dropped the broom making a clashing sound vibrate across the room.


End file.
